


Like Me

by Desdimonda



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: The Deathlord and her companions have left the Cathedral to bring Aegwyn's message to Khadgar, swiftly, leaving behind a tired Maiev and a restless Illidan.Illidan is frustrated that despite taking down Mephistroph, the Cathedral still festers with demons, and decides to take the long way out, Maiev hot on his heels, as they cut through the remaining slew of Legion forces that remain.Oh. And there's sex.





	Like Me

Maiev watched the Death Knight leave, her companions in tow with the promise to deliver Aegwyn’s message to Khadgar. The Guardian’s echo shimmered before her, obscuring the Deathlord's visage as she gave a last glance behind, her ethereal blue eyes the only thing Maiev could clearly see.

A _Death Knight_. The world's worth - their lives - were in the hands of a defiler of life. How many innocent lives had she already taken as a Scourge. Yet. How many lives had she saved now - as an ally?

Maiev fingered the handle of her chakram, turning to the one at her side - to _him_. Illidan paced. Restless. His leathery wings twitching with every step; his bright green glaives casting an odd gentle aura around his legs; his hooves clicking, his hair, swaying.

She supposed in desperate times, you had _desperate_ company.

How many lives had he taken, in his crusade? And now she had to hear the world serenade his return, as if blind and deaf; as if dumb to his past!

_And what of you, Maiev? What of your transgressions? Lest we not forget the blood that wet this blade; your own kin that fell, because if you._

_You._

Her knuckles were white as her grip tightened. Maiev tried to quell the voice that returned to taunt and test her once again. It was almost like a comfort, it was so familiar. But the voice had begun to sound so unlike her lately - distant, detached. But always there. She'd heard the Demon Hunters talk about their demon like that; a voice, endless, unforgiving, scratching against their mind with a claw. Was it like that for him, too?

Aegwyn's echo faded; the Deathlord and her companions were gone, following the path they came to deliver her message to Khadgar, swiftly.

And they had to leave.

A screech wailed above them, and a fel bat dove low and fast, it's claws extended. Illidan turned, ripped off his blindfold and cast a powerful beam of energy from his eyes at the creature, searing a hole right through it's body. It fell with a thud, the burned edges of it's flesh sizzling as Illidan turned to catch his breath.

Maiev didn't flinch, wholly unfazed by his display.

“We can't leave here like this,” he spat, his wings spreading as he resumed his pacing, the blindfold falling from his fingers. “We barely scratched the edge of what festers in here.”

Maiev watched, trying to remember the last time she had seen his sightless eyes, bare.

“And what do you presume? The two of us clear out this damned cathedral, alone?” she said with a bark of laughter, watching Illidan turn on his heel to face her, his fel green eyes staring as if he saw everything, and nothing. “Let the Deathlord and her companions deliver the message and let us regroup for a renewed assault rather than a foolhardy crusade.”

Illidan smirked, taking a step closer with a flutter of his wings. “I am restless, and there are demons that need to die. Join me or not, I do not care,” he said, taking to the air with a powerful push of his wings. A glance behind his shoulder said otherwise.

Maiev hissed as Illidan ascended, several feet above. “You know I can't follow when you do _that_.”

“You always find a way, Maiev,” he said, turning mid air before dipping low, and through a glassless window, towards a lower level of the cathedral they had left behind.

Maiev feared she might break the handle of her blade from the force as she watched him fly away, the echo of his taunt bouncing off the walls.

~*~

Descending the stairwell, Maiev cut down a small pack of imps with her chakram, taking a wide step over the bodies that littered the doorway where she and Illidan had held back the intruders earlier, giving the Deathlord and her companions time above with Mephistroph. They had taken down slews of demons; imps, succubi and several felguard. Yet the air reeked of them still. The corridors felt closed, cramped, and Maiev descended the stairs with a run, catching Illidan’s wings in the corner of her eye as he landed on the floor below with a graceful swipe of his glaives.

Side by side they had stepped inside here, and side by side they had fought, bringing the demons to their knees and tearing a path through their ranks. It was out of necessity, wasn’t it? The world was burning, falling, and they were running out of options.

Maiev could have stayed quiet, retreating behind her sisters, letting Sira or another take the helm with the Wardens and their piece in this puzzle. But Maiev wanted a direction. She was lost, restless, a silent scream reverberating against her chest every which way she looked; every step she took.

Khadgar had deemed the Cathedral their next turn, and Maiev was there. She felt the dubious stares behind her from the Kirin Tor, from the Acherus Knights (their sleepless days spent on Deliverance point more so than Acherus of late), and even from her sisters.

Everyone had an opinion about her. But no-one had the audacity to _say_ it.

Maiev sank her chakram into the side of a fel hound, it's hot, sticky blood splaying over her armour with a hiss. She kicked it aside in frustration, before she stalked through the doorway towards Illidan, his powerful wings spread proud as he sent a doomguard to the floor with a slash of a glaive.

“Their numbers are endless!” she called, turning and throwing her chakram towards a portal that was forming, yards away. The blade hit the fel green with a crack, quelling the portal to nothing. She caught the blade on its return, falling behind Illidan’s step. “You cannot expect to take out them all.”

“No,” he rasped, kicking a fel hound off of his glaive. “But I can try.”

“We cut off the head of one, and another appears,” said Maiev as she backed against Illidan, dodging out of the way of a fel hound’s bite before she sliced it’s throat, clean.

“That’s the fun, Maiev,” he said with a smirk as he pushed up into the air again, bristling Maiev’s cloak and hair with the ripple of wind. “Would you rather retreat back to Deliverance point to questions and judgements from our allies - or remove the heads from a few more demons?”

Maiev stared, thumbing the handle of her blade before she smiled beneath her helm, glad she was hidden. “Not so long ago that I wanted to remove _your_ head,” she said, hearing his laughter as he ascended.

“You know my spectral sight can see you smile through that helm,” he teased before diving swift and low to the ground with a stomp, sending the tightly knitted pack of demons, scattering, stunned.

Maiev bit the edge of her lip, quashing her smile as she charged ahead, leaping over the stunned demons on the ground as she made for the front of the cathedral, it's entrance way flanked by two bright green portals.

“Can it also see this?” Maiev turned, pulling a small dagger from her belt and flicking it towards Illidan as he rose to the air.

Illidan hit it aside with a wing, landing with a powerful, thud. “Nice try, Maiev, but the demons are over there.”

“You just blend in _so_ well.” Seething, Maiev turned towards the portals, the mass of demons before her a blur; a blur she began to cut down with her chakrams, the vibrato of her anger shaking with each swing.

Shrieks and cries pierced the air as she fought against the demons, her exhaustion, her anger. And before long, he had joined her, destroying the second portal with a blast from his eyes. The energy fizzed in the air, bristling the hair on her arms and neck.

Power - his power - felt _different_ since his return. She remembered it before, in Kalimdor, in Outland, a force, terrifying, that made her into nothing more than hate. Had all that changed purely because of the side he now stood? Or had the Naaru’s influence done something? Had she picked away at the demon within, pulling him to the child of shadow and light, he had always destined to be.

_Destiny._

Maiev drew up her blades, sinking them into twin succubi before she charged through the entrance and outside, breathing the cold air quickly as she saw nothing, but silence.

_What is my destiny?_

Illidan caught a fel bat mid descent, twisting it's neck in the air before he landed by Maiev's side with a click of his hooves.

_You. You were it, weren't you?_

“Shall we?” he said, motioning towards Deliverance Point as he licked a stain of fel blood from his fingers.

“Does it not ever bother you?” began Maiev, fingering the handles of her blades until her knuckles were white.

Illidan raised his head, slowly.

“Don't you hear the voices of those you killed? Don't they scream, while you try to sleep?”

Illidan studied Maiev carefully, his sightless eyes flickering as he listened, his face impassive.

“Why, do you?”

Maiev hissed, raising a blade. “What I did, is _nothing_ compared to you.”

“A life is a life, Maiev,” he said, spreading his wings as he spoke with a snarl.

“I am _not_ like you,” she spat, backing away from him, blindly, along the outer rim of the tomb, stippled in moonlight, pushing through the sparse clouds.

Illidan raised his head, ears picking up a noise, a growl, the bite of a weapon. He could feel the energy of someone - something - nearby. His tattoos rippled brightly in response, his demon clawing at the surface.

“Maiev wait!” said Illidan, turning to her as he felt her leave, his spectral sight watching her outline, paces away.

She turned, but it only helped her assailant. From above, axe raised, fel energy bleeding from it like a wound, a fel guard dropped before Maiev, halting her retreat.

With barely time to think, Maiev lifted a chakram towards his axe as he brought it down. Metal met metal with a clink, and the Warden staggered, almost pushed to her knees from the force. Unexpected and unprepared, Maiev swore loudly as she tried to push against the demon's strength, a string of fel tinged saliva hanging from it's jaw.

Illidan took to the skies with glaives poised, as he dove towards the fel guard before Maiev. But a succubi caught his leg, a coil of fel chains searing against a hoof as he tried to sink a blade into the demon's back.

He cut off the chain with a slash, just in time to see two more portals open at either side.

They had to leave.

Hoisting his glaives at his sides, Illidan dodged another whip of the succubi's chains before he took to the skies towards Maiev, and dove in between her and the fel guard, batting his wings aggressively against the demon as without word, without warning, he took Maiev into his arms and soared high, far, the motion rough and sudden, making Maiev drop a chakram, the metal clattering to the stone the last thing she could hear.

~*~

A breath, a moment later, they fell against a broken ledge, nestled in the ruins by the tomb, void of all life but them.

Maiev gasped, her body colliding against Illidan's so fiercely she could feel the heat of his tattoos as she fell on top, and nearly off to the stone below. But Illidan cradled her with his wings and held her steady with an arm, as glaives, as chakram skidded across the stone, and hit the wall with a clink.

Struggling against his hold, Maiev pushed up, as she tried to get away.

“What - what- _You_ \- you need to _stop_ -” she said, her words as staggered as her movement as she sat back, trembling with a gasp, and tore off her helm. “ _I don't need saved_ ,” she cried, throwing her helm to the side. It met the wall, falling against one of Illidan's glaives.

Her hands, tipped with claws, scratched against his chest as she leaned forward, unbalanced, unsteady, shaking from the landing and the ferocity of her words.

Illidan growled, baring his sharp, elongated fangs before he grabbed one of Maiev's wrists, and with one smooth, powerful motion, flipped Maiev onto her back, a knee pressing at either side of her thighs, as he held her in place.

“And what would you rather I do? Leave you to die?” he said, his hand sliding along her arm, her shoulder, feeling the rough metal of her armour; the intricate detail a story beneath his touch.

Maiev gasped as she collided against the ground, her body arching on instinct. And she could feel him; she could feel the warmth of his skin, radiate; the taut strength of his muscles bear down on her; and oh, _oh_ , his hard cock was pushing at his leathers, unmistakable against her thigh.

“I don't want you to save me - to be that person. You're - you're _not_ -” she said, her words falling away as she felt her armour unclip, piece by piece. Her arm guards fell, with a clatter. Her pauldrons slipping off after. “ _That's not who you are_.”

Illidan tore off her chest piece, the leather strap at her side ripping from the force. He leaned down, his spectral eyes drawing the outline of her face, every line, every nick, breath, motion, as he hovered, an inch above.

“It is,” he whispered, threads of his inky black hair falling forward, catching on his lips. “And it _kills_ you to see it, doesn't it?”

Illidan ran a finger along her stomach, her chest, the point of his claw resting on the tip of Maiev's chin, before he leaned down, and kissed.

He kissed hard and messy, holding her head steady as her body writhed, it's elegant curve a silent song, a plea, for him. His wings dipped low, the edges curling around them both, protectively.

Maiev moaned, clutching Illidan's arms as she pushed them away, and off. And with their kiss still held, she hooked a leg around his, and pushed, pinning him back onto the ground in an echo of her position.

Illidan tried to resist, but the Warden's strength surprised him. And he was caught off guard, still lost in their kiss. He spread his wings just in time as he collided with the ground, a low rumble vibrating against his throat.

Oh.

“You don't get to do this,” she breathed through their kiss. “ _I do_.”

Illidan caught her bottom lip with his teeth as he gazed at her with his fel eyes, a low, feral growl rumbling against his throat that was more demon than elf.

Maiev stood above Illidan and unclipped the rest of her armour, throwing it to the side, before she hastily pushed off her leather trousers. Illidan slid a hand beneath his leathers, pulling himself free, rolling his fingers, up, down, as he watched. But Maiev kicked away his hand and stood on his wrist.

“No.”

She dropped to her knees above his head, and with a firm hand wrapped around his horn, pressed her wet slit to mouth, biting down on her own arm to stifle her cry of bliss.

He cradled her behind, rocking her back, forth, as he rolled his tongue up and down her bud; between her folds, the nick of his fangs, playful, as she caressed his horn.

Illidan could feel every shudder, every grip of pleasure as it surged through her body from her touch on his horns. He could feel every breath through just that; every heartbeat; every shift of muscle. He pulled her back, just a moment, as he breathed deeply, catching his breath. But oh, he already _missed_ her. He missed her taste; strong and tart, like metal; he missed her heat, like sun fire; he missed her sounds; like a song unheard, for ten thousand years.

Maiev pulled him back with a tug of his horns, and Illidan obeyed, claws sinking into her behind as she rocked, beautifully.

Moaning into her arm as she bit down another cry, Maiev moved back suddenly, her clawed hands dragging down to his shoulders, his chest, scratching over his skin as Maiev shifted, leaving behind grazed marks. She moved her powerful body, nudging knees into either side of Illidan's waist, as she watched the tip of his wings spread forward and embrace her body.

With a guiding hand, she sank down onto his cock, roughly, letting a loud, languid moan slip past her lips as she let him in. Maiev began to move her hips, rolling, sinking, as she tried to take every inch of him in. Hands scratched over his chest as she clawed for traction, until she sought hold around his neck, pinning him fiercely in place.

He was transfixed as she moved. The moonlight dappled her pink skin, making it  luminescent to his spectral eyes, pearly beneath his touch, as if it might _break_. Threads of white hair fell from her high tail as she moved, as she writhed above him, the rigid exterior of the Warden, falling, breaking - baring, _Maiev_.

Fingers pressed against his throat as she rode him, hard, fast, claws scratching as he sank deeper; as he nudged there. Again. _Again._

Maiev pressed against his throat the closer she edged, and Illidan groaned, rasping for air as his wings twitched, as his tattoos blazed so bright, he thought they might burn.

And with one sudden, rough rock Maiev reached her peak as her body seized; as a long, languid moan filled the night sky, melodic, breathless. Her claws dragged down Illidan's neck, his chest, nicking the skin, weeping thin lines of purple blood beneath her hands.

Her body twitched, convulsed, in it's swathes of pleasure, as she bathed in moonlight, as she basked in lust, and Illidan swept her up into his arms, slamming her onto the ground as he drove his cock deep inside, over and over, until he felt and heard and saw her climax again, shuddering in his arms, her fingers twisting in his black hair, claws scratching at his scalp.

And this time she cried out his name, a rough, breathy sound that was the last thing he needed to bring himself to his peak.

His wings spread with a snap as he spent himself inside, his body shuddering as he held Maiev close; as close and tight as anyone had ever been. And with a last long breath, he collapsed to the ground, pulling Maiev against his chest as wings curved around them both, as they lay silent for a long while, with nothing, no-one but the cool night breeze, and the moonlight.

“I always hear their voices,” said Illidan at last, his words small, quiet, as he curled a finger beneath her chin. “They never go away. They never have.”

Maiev stared, and swallowed hard, looking away. “I hear them too.”

“They're quieter lately,” he said, drawing the back of his hand along her bare stomach, her chest, a long scar etched into her pink skin.

Maiev stared up at the sky, at the endless swathe of stars, the sisters to Elune, before she touched Illidan's hand, and closed her eyes.

_Mine too._


End file.
